


Say you love me

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [8]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In The Villa, Love, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Loyalty, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: “We’ve been getting so close and obviously been through a lot. We first got together on the first day, been split up twice and always ended up back together.” You sigh and look down at the ground. “I’ve really fallen for him and now I could get hurt.”“Oh hun”, she leans to give you a hug while Lottie gets up and storms out the room.
Relationships: Chelsea & Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Hope & Main Character (Love Island), Lottie & Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Say you love me

It’s early morning and the bedroom is still dark. You hear the gentle sound of your phone beeping on the bedside table. You reach for your phone and duck under the covers to read the text. You’ve been picked to go on a date. You emerge from the duvet to see Gary sat up next to you, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you?” He looks at you startled.

“I’ve had a text, I’ve going on a date”.

“Me too”.

You look at him with sleepy eyes and sigh, “How are you feeling about it? Nervous? Excited?”

Gary gives you a big reassuring smile. “I think it’ll be laugh, can’t take these things too seriously. You have one too...” he sighs. “It will be fine, won’t take long and then we can talk about how they went,” pulling you in for a cuddle and kissing your forehead.

You wrap your arms around him and sigh, “Can’t we just stay like this? Seems a shame to get up,” you giggle to him. He wraps his arms tighter around you and you lean up to kiss him. “Whoever it is, definitely won’t match up to you babe”. He smiles back at you and kisses you again.

“I guess we’d better get up and get ready before everyone else wakes up”. He gives you another kiss and a wave as he gets up to leave.

You lie back in the bed for a minute before eventually getting up yourself.

I trust him. I do. He wouldn’t hurt me.

Suddenly the lights turn on and you hear a grumble from the islanders as you leave the villa for your date. You walk onto the hill over looking the beautiful Spanish landscape when you see a familiar face standing waiting for you.

“Henrik! I can’t believe it’s you!”

He laughs, “Well can I get a hug?”

“Of course”, you smile walking over to hug him. He pulls your chair out for you as you sit down.

“How’ve you been? You’re with Gary now, how’s that going?”

“Yeah we’re really strong. I reckon we could make it on the outside.”

“Ah good”, he says with a mixture of nervousness and sarcasm.

You spend the rest of the date catching up and chatting about the villa and what he’s been up to, before you head back to the villa.

Shocked faces and gasps meet you back on the lawn as the islanders rush round to greet Henrik.

“Is Gary not back yet”, Lottie asks.

“Why do you care, he’s not your man”, you snap back and roll your eyes.

“Not yet”, she smirks.

“This might be him now”, Bobby chips in, stepping between you both. You hear footsteps coming from the villa before you see Gary appearing with his arm around, Hannah... You squint your eyes as you can’t believe what you’re seeing. She looks different. Like trouble.

Hannah being back in the villa has left everyone speechless. Lottie looks over at you and shakes her head before putting her face in both hands. “I can’t believe she’s back”, she whispers to you. “She looks fierce”.

You don’t reply, instead you turn to look at Gary who is standing there just looking at Hannah. What do I do? You’re mind turns to a blank. Before your brain can advice you on the best situation, your body takes you over to Gary and kiss him right on the mouth.

“Good morning to you too gorgeous”, he smirks at you before turning his attention back to Hannah. You couldn’t do a bigger in head eye roll if you tried.

The rest of the morning is spent catching up with Hannah and Henrik before everyone separates. You head up to the dressing room to get changed when you’re greeted by Hannah.

“Oh, it’s you”, she turns and looks away.

“Yep”, you reply. There is an awkward tension between the both of you.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but Henrik is really into you. You were all he could talk about when he left the villa. So romantic”.

“I’m really happy with Gary thanks”, you scowl at her.

She shrugs and rolls her eyes, “we’ll see about that. After all, it’s not friend island”, she smirks and waltz out of the room.

You finish getting ready and head downstairs to join Lottie and Hope in the bedroom.

“Hey hun, come join us”, Hope pats the space on the bed next to her. Lottie pretends to not look bothered.

“Thanks”, you smile.

“How are you feeling babe? About the dates and all?”

“Erm well.. it was a shock to see Hannah. I’ve just had a bit of a run in with her actually,” you sigh. “It’s hard to tell whether she’s here to change things up or if she’s here for herself”.

“Yeah I know what you mean, so awkward isn’t it? I guess you saw the way Gary was looking at her when they got back?”

You nod.

“Anyone could see that she’s turned his head!” Lottie finally snaps. “I’m fed up of everyone fancying the same man as me.”

You roll your eyes. “And it’s not the same for me? Get over him Lottie! You’ve only kissed him once and you’ve been obsessed with him ever since. What about Bobby?”

Hope gasps, “Ok girls there’s no need for this to turn into a bigger issue.”

“What about Bobby?” She ignores Hope and turns to face you.

“Everyone here knows you and Bobby are more than just friends. We can all hear you. Have you ever stopped to consider his feelings?”

At first Lottie looks like she might deny the accusation but instead she fires back. “Bobby’s fine, we’re just having fun!”

“Just having fun? You sure about that? You’re not just using him to make yourself feel better because a certain someone doesn’t want you?!”

She scowls at you.

“GIRLS!” Hope shouts, finally getting your attention. “This is going too far now.”

“But she- ”, you and Lottie chime in together.

“Shh! Both of you”. She turns to you, “what actually matters is how you feel right now hun?”

“I feel like I’m in a daze, to be honest. Hannah leaves, comes back and it’s like everything’s changed. Obviously she did fancy Gary but I can’t tell whether she still does or not.”

“Yeah it’s a difficult one.”

“We’ve been getting so close and obviously been through a lot. We first got together on the first day, been split up twice and always ended up back together.” You sigh and look down at the ground. “I’ve really fallen for him and now I could get hurt.”

“Oh hun”, she leans to give you a hug while Lottie gets up and storms out the room.

A tear trickles down your cheek, “I get so scared opening myself up and usually when I do I get hurt. I can get so defensive that I end up pushing everyone away, and I really don’t want to do that with Gary. I do trust him. He’s been so loyal to me since we’ve been together. He had that kiss with Lottie, but he told me he only kissed her as he was sad he couldn’t pick me at the recoupling.”

Hope smiles at you, “How are you going to handle this?”

“I’m going to go out there, my shoulders held high and show him I trust him.”

“You go girl!”

You collect yourself and make your way outside to see Gary. You spot him sitting by himself on one of the sun loungers.

“Hey you,” you smile sitting beside him.

“Hey you! How was the date?”

“Yeah it was really good thanks”.

“Aw I’m so happy to hear that babe. Must’ve felt good to see Henrik again after all this time”.

“How was the date with Hannah?” You ask confidently.

“You know what, if you’d told me that I would be seeing Hannah again a few weeks back, I’d have been like, ‘Mate, don’t even go there’. And I barely spoke to her when she was first here, so it was nice to get to know her a bit. I reckon I was too dismissive when I first met her. I feel a bit bad about that now. She’s actually well alright”.

“I’m glad it went well babe”, you reply hoping he can’t sense the nervousness in your tone. You try to remain a confident composure.

“Yeah? Some people might be a bit... you know.”

“Hannah’s not a threat to me. And I trust you anyway”.

“Well that’s good to know”, he says with a smile leaning over to give you a kiss.

You move so your sat side by side and he puts his arm around you, resting your head on his shoulder. You lie back enjoying feeling the sun’s heat blazing down on you.

_____________

You join the girls in the dressing room, everyone getting ready for tonight’s party. It’s quiet. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. You sit down at the mirror to start doing your make up, Hope and Chelsea squeeze your shoulder. Hannah and Lottie at opposite ends of the room. You sneak glances at them both, Lottie huffs and turns away from your eyesight. Hannah, on the other hand just smiles at you. What could that even possibly mean?

If she does make a move on Gary, I’ll just need to be the bigger woman. Bumps in relationships make them stronger.

You all head downstairs and you make your way to the kitchen where you meet Hope and Noah, and Lottie and Bobby.

Lottie avoids you as approach. Bobby is showing off making cocktails.

“I call this one, The Bobbyfish”, he says.

“Can I have one”, you ask.

“Of course”, he puts the drink in the mixer and gives it a quick shake before pouring it into a glass and handing it to you.

“Thanks Bobby”, you smile.

You all turn and watch Hannah with Gary and Jakub at the pool. She giggles and flicks her hair off her shoulder. You don’t want to look, but you can’t stop yourself either.

“I don’t think she’s going for Gary, you know.” Noah says.

“What makes you think that?” You ask him.

“Well I just get the impression that she wanted to make an impact coming back in after how she left. The only way for her to do that is to make everyone think she’s going for Gary, and hiding who she actually likes. Keeping the suspense on what she’ll do next”.

You all sit quietly pondering what Noah has just said. He’s usually quite perceptive about things, so it could be true.

“Honestly though, I’d put Hannah fancying Gary at 80/20 odds and Gary fancying her back 50/50”.

“So really you don’t know”, Bobby chirps.

Hope looks at him incredulously. “I don’t think he knows yet, but when he does I’ll know”.

“BABE!!”, Chelsea shouts at you. “Come dance with me”.

“Coming hun”, you laugh.

You join her and she takes your hand.

“I was saying to these guys, about in Casa Amor we named ourselves ‘the twerk sisters’, and we need to show them how good we are. The girls laugh at the memory while the boys look on in amazement watching you and Chelsea twerking on the lawn.

“Aw you didn’t wait for me”, Gary says wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’ve been practicing”.

“You’ve been twerking? I’ve got to see this” you laugh.

Gary proceeds to show you his version of ‘twerking’.

“You’re so funny babe.”

“Anything to see that beautiful smile.”

You both dance together for a while before the groups disbands around the villa.

You sit at the firepit with Chelsea looking on at the goings on. You spot Gary with Hannah and Jakub at the pool again.

“Hmm...”

“You ok hun?” Chelsea says taking your hand.

“I’m not sure.”

“Does this have anything do with Gary and Hannah, by any chance?”

“Is it that obvious...” you sigh. “I just... I’m just really confused. I’m feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now.”

“I get you babes”.

You’re quiet for a moment and you see Gary, Hannah and Jakub jump in the pool and climb out again.

“I’m going over there.”

“Is that wise?”

“I’m not going to kick off or anything. I just want to see what’s going on”.

You stand up and you both walk across the lawn. Chelsea squeezes your hand before she leaves you to go the kitchen. You make your way over to the pool.

“What’s going on over here then?”

Everyone stops to look at you.

“Babe, were just having a laugh”, Gary says nervously.

“Yeah it looks like it. Mind if I join in?”

“Course not”, Hannah rolls her eyes.

“We were about to jump in again, if you don’t mind getting wet?” Jakub winks at you.

“Count me in”.

“Top girl”, Gary smiles.

You make your way in between Gary and Hannah, taking hold of their hands. Gary leans down to give you a kiss.

“One for all and all for one”, Hannah says as you all jump in the pool.

The water is cold, but only for a second. Hannah has grabbed hold of Gary, she turns and smiles at you.

You haul yourself up out of the pool and stand up. Gary lifts Hannah up by her waist and twirls her. You grit your teeth and turn around and walk away from the pool, leaving them do it. Trying not to let them see that this has pissed you off.

You get yourself ready for bed and head out onto the terrace for a little bit of fresh air before you head downstairs to bed.

Just when your about to get up to leave, Henrik appears.

“Thought I might catch you up here”, he says. “There’s something I wanted us to talk about.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Nothing bad or anything but erm... I just wanted you to know that I really like you.” He moves so now he’s stood next to you, your back pressed against the wall. “Gary doesn’t deserve a beautiful woman like you”, he places his hand on your arm and gives a gentle squeeze. He leans into kiss you but you tilt your head away from him.

“You’re being disrespectful right now. I’m going to bed”.

Henrik grips your arm a little tighter.

“Not so fast.” He readjusts his hands so now one hand is on your waist and the other holding your chin. He leans into kiss you again, the time you can’t move away from him. His lips meet yours as he kisses you, but you don’t kiss him back. Instead you’re like a frozen block of ice, not sure what’s about to happen.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that.” He presses his body tightly against yours and leans in again and kisses your neck. A tear starting to roll down your face.

A clatter in the dressing room is your saviour. Henrik’s grip lessens and you quickly get inside and go downstairs. The lights are off in the bedroom when you head in. You clamber into bed next to Gary, he shifts gently and puts his arm around you. Tears are still spilling down your cheeks but you hold your breath to stop Gary from noticing something is wrong.

______________

The next morning, the villa is filled with tired and grumpy islanders. Mostly due to being hungover from the party. A text has made the air in the villa even more tense.

The final recoupling.

Everyone has been passing around nervous glances. Everyone with the same question on their mind. Who will Hannah choose?

“Babe come with me. I need a chat”, Chelsea says coming over to you.

“Oh I was going to make us breakfast”, Gary says glumly.

“I’d love to afterwards”, you kiss him on the cheek. “I’m a lucky girl”.

“Of course you are.

“Right lets go”, Chelsea grabs your arm and you head off to the terrace.

“Time flies eh?”

“Yeah for sure...” you reply.

“You and Gary are so cute together. Have you spoken to him at all about yesterday?”

“Not yet and I really need to. Something happened last night that I really need to tell him before anyone else knows”.

“Well I’m here if you need me babes”.

“Thanks. Now let’s go get some breakfast”.

You head down to the lawn when Gary jogs up to you.

“Mind if we have a chat? Daybeds?”

You nod, and you both head over.

“So the final recoupling...”

“Yeah.. about that. I need to-“ you start to say before Gary interrupts you.

“I’ve never been this happy with someone before. You’re amazing and beautiful inside and out. I feel so lucky to be with you.”

You smile. “I think you’re amazing too. But I need to get a few things off my chest, and you might not like what I need to say”.

“Ok babe”.

“Yesterday with Hannah, I just felt like I was passed to the sidelines. You were prioritising her over what we have and it upset me. Twirling her around in the pool and everything... I didn’t want to make a big deal of it but I can’t help how it made me feel.

“Sorry babe,” he takes your hands in his. “I really wasn’t thinking about how you would feel and I should have. Honestly, I felt bad for not giving her a chance the first time. Not in like a romantic way or anything, just friends. I wanted to set that right. If I’d known you were upset I wouldn’t have stayed with her most of the night. Can you forgive me?”

“Babe course I can”, you lean over to kiss him. “There is something else though”.

“Hit me with it”.

“Last night before bed I went up to the terrace to clear my head. When I was leaving Henrik came up and...” tears start rolling down your cheeks.

Gary places his hands either side of your face and uses his thumbs to wipe away your tears, “babe, whatever it is, I’ve got you.”

“Henrik was coming on to me, really strong. He pressed me against the wall and wouldn’t let me leave. He tried to kiss me but I didn’t kiss him back. I wouldn’t. I was really scared, I didn’t know what was going to happen next.”

At first Gary doesn’t say anything, he just wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly against him. “I’m so sorry babe. I feel like this is my fault. I should have been there to protect you”. His eyes glistening.

“Babe, look at me. It’s not your fault. It’s his and his only!”

“I’m going to a word with him, I’m not having this.”

You smile at him and rest your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

____________

The rest of the morning goes through in a bit of a blur. Gary had a word with Henrik about his behaviour last night, and he apologised. The girls had a chat about the recoupling, and the islanders were involved in a ‘Happily Ever After’ challenge, where it got a bit interesting.

“So... big question. Who wants to have children in the next five years?” Hannah announces.

Both you and Gary said that you would, while others like Hope and Noah disagreed. Lottie and Bobby won the challenge to everyone’s surprise.

“I was so sure Hope and Noah would win,” Gary said.

“That’s sweet, but I thought you two would,” Hope replies to you and Gary. You smile at her.

As everyone headed back to the villa, you and Gary stay back.

“It’s been a crazy few days in here, huh?” Gary smiles and strokes the hair out of your face.

“Yeah it has”.

“Challenges are set to make us, not break us.. it’s something like that. My Nan always comes out with her words of wisdom”.

Gary takes your face in his hands, “I know it’s been rough lately but I just want you to know that, I love you.”

“I love you too Gary.

He smiles and pulls you close. You gently cup your hands under his chin, pulling his face closer to yours.

“I can’t seem to keep my lips off yours,” you smile.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed”.

You take a step away from him.

“Oi oi, the boys got jokes,” you laugh.

“You’re just figuring this out?”

Before you can reply, Gary lifts you up by your waist. Your legs curl around his hips instinctively and his hands move lower to hold you.

“I only joke with you because I like you,” he says.

Without saying a word, you take his face in your hands and kiss him. It’s playful at first but quickly deepens to something more sensual and intense. The kiss lasts until his grip starts to slip and he lowers you gently so your feet touch the ground.

“That was hot!”

“Yeah it was,” you gaze at him.

The two of you head back to the villa to get ready for the recoupling.

The boys were waiting in a line, while the girls made there way to the firepit. Nervous tension fills the air, only broken with the sound of your phone chiming.

You stand up and place yourself in front of Gary, looking into his eyes.

“Today I’ve been thinking about how important it is to have the right person by your side. The man I am choosing is fun. No matter what happens, good or bad, we can make it a laugh and get through it together. I think we bring out the best in each other. I am the best version of myself with you, I love that. And I love you. Which is why I am choosing to couple up with Gary.”

Gary pulls you close and you share a loving embrace.

“I didn’t realise how nervous I was until you said my name. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my mouth. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m so glad we’re together. The best is yet to come babe. I love you.”

The girls ‘Aww’. He wraps you up in his strong arms and kisses you deeply. He’s so strong that you feel your feet leaving the ground. Everyone claps and cheers except for Hannah and Lottie who just glance at each other.

After the recoupling you and Gary spread out on the daybeds.

You rest your head on his chest, and he strokes your head with his hand.

“I’m sooo relaxed right now”.

Gary pulls your chin up so you’re looking into his deep blue eyes.

“You’re just so beautiful...”

You rub your nose against his, in response.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” He smiles.

You both head back into the villa, contentment radiating through you like sun beams. The past few days have been rough but worth it. The man of your dreams beside you. Bumps in relationships definitely do make them stronger.

What if I fall? Oh, but my darling, what if you fly?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


End file.
